


Already Gone

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec, Max, Angst. Need I say more? Okay, I guess I do. Short drabble on Max discovering her feelings for Alec. Got the idea from a Mel C song called Already Gone, hence the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Gone

* * *

_"I can’t forget your face, the day, the time, the place; your eyes so full of misery. I lost my paradise. You saw the good in me but I, I looked away. I let you drive right by, I didn’t realise I wanted you ‘til you were gone. I wasted too much time, I learnt that love keeps moving on… but you’re already gone._

  
_The one that got away, the one that makes you pay. I feel you in my veins, I won’t see you again. So scared to lose it all, I lost it anyway._ ”

\- Already Gone, Mel C

 

  
He had done it in the early hours of the morning whilst the inhabitants of TC lay slumbering in their beds. If Max hadn’t been awake doing paperwork in an effort to induce sleep, she wouldn’t have even known until hours later when the city-wide search for him turned futile; a note addressed to Joshua the only evidence of his willing departure.

She watched his light footsteps as he walked across Command and loaded the backpack he carried onto the back of his bike, securely fastening the straps in place. As if sensing her curious perusal Alec turned, his hazel eyes locking with her own brown in what felt like an hour long gaze but Max suspected it had only been mere seconds. She tried to read his eyes, his face, anything to let her know his intentions but he had already fixed his Manticore mask to his face, a small hint of sadness in his eyes was the only indicator that something was wrong and it sent up a red flag in her mind.

As though he had read her panic he quickly turned back to his bike, started it and raced off into the murky night before her mouth could open to call out to him.

* * *

Alec remained missed but not forgotten. Stories about his adventures filtered through TC to entertain others and although the new residents hadn’t known him, they felt as if they did. When they asked when he’d disappeared, they received different answers. Some said it had been a few weeks, others a few months.

But Max knew. It had been exactly three months, three weeks, six days, eleven hours and thirty-eight minutes. She knew she shouldn’t have been counting, she shouldn’t have even cared but as corny as it sounded, she felt like a piece of her was missing.

Her relationships with those around her became stagnant without her even realising. She worked more often than anyone in TC and when Mole, of all people, had approached her about her weight loss, she had shrugged it off without a care. She hadn’t noticed that Logan hadn’t been around until a month after he stopped coming around and when Dix reluctantly told her that he’d been banned for his own health, Max nodded and walked back into her office leaving a very confused Dix behind.

* * *

“We need to get him back,” Dix said to the few Transgenics around him. Mole grunted.

“Why? She’s working hard and keeping us all alive. I vote to keep Princess away.”

Dix glared at Mole and looked imploringly at the others. “She’s running herself into the ground, you all must see that. She ‘kept us alive’ when he was here but now…”

Kellie nodded. “Yeah, they work better as a team and I think we need them both if we have any chance of surviving a war.”

Elliot stood from his chair and glanced at them all. “I say we send out a team to find him. We can give Max an excuse but I don’t think she’ll notice. A team of four should be-”

“It’s not necessary.” The entire room looked to Dix and he shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. “I just mean, um, he contacted me a little while ago. Well, someone started helping us from the outside, giving me contacts and stuff, sending people here; I’m not 100% certain but I’m almost positive it’s him; the descriptions match.”

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Elliot asked angrily. Dix shrunk back slightly.

“I didn’t want rumours to spread if it wasn’t him.”

Silence fell over the room and Kellie offered Dix a reassuring smile. “Let him know Dix, let him know he needs to come back.”

* * *

Max finally noticed what the buzzing noise was. It was something happening on the other side of Command. She really hoped it wasn’t a fight again. She’d woken up on the wrong side of her desk and wasn’t in the mood to dissuade others from doing the very thing she wanted to. She stood angrily and walked to her door. She threw it open and in doing so, drew the gaze of those making the noise. An uneasy silence filled Command and her angry eyes roamed over the individuals trying to place the instigator. They stopped on a familiar pair of hazel eyes and she felt the blood drain from her face.

He couldn’t be here. She blinked but when she opened her eyes, he was still standing there, expression unreadable. Max moved forward without realising she’d started moving and noticed his fight or flight response kicking in. He shifted slightly to his left but Max didn’t notice. Nor did she notice the worried glances of those around her or one transgenic whispering to another, “Do you think she’ll hit him?” Max didn’t notice these things but Alec did. Once again he shifted on his feet.

Max stopped just outside of arms length away from Alec and stared at him. The silence grew thicker and everyone waited for the response from their leader. Max locked eyes with Alec and the stillness from their leaders sent a small shiver through those around them. Alec saw, with surprise, a glaze slide over Max’s eyes and without warning she flung herself at him, her arms wrapping around him and her face burying itself in his shoulder.

Alec’s response was immediate and his arms wrapped around her small frame, his own face nestling in her neck as he breathed in her scent with a soft smile. He felt a wet patch on his shoulder and the small tremors coming from her body. His arms wrapped tighter and a hand came up to hold the back of her head.

Dix and Kellie shuffled off all of the stunned faces as silently as they could. Mole snorted and blew out a puff of smoke.

“Bout time,” he said as he walked back to the armoury.

Wrapped in each others arms, Alec and Max didn’t notice that their audience had dispersed. They held onto each other tightly, mourning the lost time but finding solace in the time to come.


End file.
